Ashes to ashes
by InaraXavier
Summary: Sequel to Kara Wayne. Starts 3 months after the previous book. Bruce and Selena are about to get married. Kara is getting ready to leave home. Her family thinks shes going to spend time travelling the world but Kara has other plans...
1. Chapter 1

_3 months ago_

 _Karas P. O. V_

 _So now that the house is rebuilt and everything is back to normal Dad thought it would be a good idea to throw a party. He invited the entire league, the titans and the team, literally everyone is here. Since Drake went to prison a few thing has been going through my mind, is Roy right? Have I changed that much? What do I do now?_

 _I kept thinking about this whilst stood up on the stone balcony whilst leaning against the railing watching everyone talking, laughing and having a good time. I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone came a joined me. I looked up and saw Dick standing next to me, he leant against the railing and said_

" _You aren't staying, are you?"_

" _I can't. Kara Wayne died 6 years ago, I don't know who I am anymore"_

" _you know we'll support you whatever"_

" _I know" he looked at me for a moment before saying_

" _What else you thinking about?" I was quiet for a moment before replying_

" _I could have killed him"_

" _But you didn't"_

" _I wanted to. Everything fibre in my body was telling me to just…5 years of pain he caused me, he put me through hell and I wanted him to feel that pain, what does that make me?"_

 _He gently wrapped his hand around mine and said_

" _That makes you human, Kara… What you managed to do was more than any of us expected. Look at what you did Kara" he gestured out to everyone before continuing_

" _Most of those people would probably be dead if you didn't bring together teams and people that wouldn't normally work together. K, you did go through hell but that has made so much stronger. Drake and Dean are never gonna see the light of day again, they are gone" I sighed and said_

" _I know but…Urg Drake, Dean, Dad, Roy, you, Everyone telling me who I am, what and what not to do, be this, be that, do this, do that. I can't focus on me…I've been doing this for as long as I can remember, I don't know who I am without blackbat looming over me, waiting to take over my life like it always does" he didn't. Say anything after that so I looked forwards and simply said_

" _After the wedding, I'm gone"_

Present day-

Karas P. O. V.

"Are you sure you want to do this, K?" I'm currently packing the last of my things and Barbra is sat on my bed looking through one of my old photo Albums. I sighed and said

"Barb, since I came back…I can't explain it but I don't feel like me. the Kara you knew died in a car accident nearly 7 years ago. I need to do this. I need to find out who I am again"

"And you can't do that here, because?" I zipped up my bag and said

"We've been over this before, I'm not doing it again"

As I walked out of my room with my bag she got up and followed whilst saying

"What I don't get is why you have to leave your family?" I'm kinda glad that's it's only me and barb in the mansion right now, because what i'm about to say i don't want the boys to know.

"Can i trust you Barb?"

"Yeah of course you can" i put my bag down and said

"What i'm about to tell you can't get back to my family. Okay, promise me"

"I promise. Kara what aren't you telling me?" I put my bag down and said

"Drake has a underground syndicate. I'm not sure how big, but it's big. They operate under everyone's radar. They traffic just about everything from drugs to people. Barb I have to stop them and I gotta do it alone"

"But why?"

"He took 5 years of my life, actually more than 5 because I've spent the last 2 with major PTSD! When I came back nothing was the same, I wasn't the same. Something was missing. Maybe if I can take down everything Drake built then I can finally move on. The physical scars have gone but I can still feel them, they're still there mentally" I wasn't expecting what she did next.

She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I dropped my bag in shock and but hesitated to return the hug. I thought about it for a second but then wrapped my arms around her. She then said

"What happens when you finish taking down the syndicate?"

"Try living my life without Blackbat" she pulled out of the hug and as I picked my bag I said

"Whilst I'm doing this I need you to do something really important for me…

—-3 days later—

So the day is finally here…again. The difference is that this time I'll be at my father's wedding. Dad and Selena agreed that it would probably be easier and safer to have the wedding at the Mansion. Right now Him and the boys are in a different part of the mansion getting ready whilst Me, Selena, Barbra and Kate are in another. Barbra and Kate are wearing their bridesmaids dresses that were picked out nearly a year ago. I'm just gonna wear a off the shoulder, blue flowy dress that I got for one of Dads parties years ago, I'm going to get changed in a minute.

Whilst Barb and Kate are finishing getting ready, I'm finishing Selena's hair.

"Kara?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" I hadn't realised that I had started staring off into space. I looked at Selena and said

"Oh yeah just thinking" Kate then asked

"Care to share?"

"Just thinking about tomorrow" Barb then said

"You don't have to go straight away. Wait a few weeks" I glanced over at her and said

"I can't stay. The longer I stay the more likely I am to not leave. We've been over why I have to go". Before any of them could say anything else my phone rang.

I pulled it out of my pocket and when I saw the caller ID I answered saying

"Hey Roy, what's up?" I heard sniffling on the other end of the phone so I stepped away from the girls and said quietly

"Roy, what's wrong?" He was quiet for a moment before replying

" _It's bad Kara_ "

"Where are you?"

" _At my place"_

"Okay I'm coming over. I'll be there soon"

" _Thank you"_

"I made you a promise Roy, I don't intend to break it" I then put my phone away and grabbed my denim jacket.

As I was putting it on Selena spoke

"Where are you going?"

"It's Roy, I'm sorry Selena but I gotta go"

"It's okay Kara. Go" I smiled and then left her room. Before heading to the Zeta tube I went to tell dad.

I knocked on the door to their room and couple seconds later Jay opened it.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I gotta talk to dad" he stepped aside and let me in. When dad saw me he immediately asked

"What's wrong?"

"Something's up with Roy, I'm sorry but I gotta go. I promised I'd be there if he needed me, I ca…" he cut me off by placing a hand on my shoulder and said

"Kara, Roy needs you" I hugged him quickly and said

"Thank you". Before I walked out of the room I said to Dick

"Call me during the ceremony please"

"Sure, just make sure that he's okay"

"That's the plan" and with that I left the room and practically ran down into the Cave to the Zeta Tube

' _Recognised BlackBat B-02'_


	2. Chapter 2

Karas P.O.V.

' _Recognised BlackBat B-02'_

When i emerged from the zeta tubes I immediately felt kind of dizzy. I shock it off before muttering

"God if forgot how weird that is" first time Zeta tube travel is horrible, it gives you nausea and dizziness. This is the first time i've used a Zeta for years. Roy lives a few blocks from here so without drawing too much attention to myself i walked quickly to his Apartment building. Roy lives in a pretty normal apartment complex but when he found out he was a clone nearly 10 years ago, he dropped off the rails. We all helped him look but we couldn't find the original Ry do just ruled out the fact he was still alive.

Anyway i got to Roys apartment within 15 minutes of him calling me. I knocked on the door a couple times before saying

"Roys, it's me. Open up….( _No answer)_... Roy come on man, please" i knocked again and waited. I was gonna knock again but the door opened slightly. I pushed it open and saw Rpy walking back over to the couch. I walked in, closed the door behind me and walked over to him. As i walked around the couch i saw a bottle of whisky on the coffee table. Before i could speak Roy said

"Seal's unbroken. I haven't touched a drop" i picked up the bottle and sat down on the coffee table. I looked at the whisky before saying

"You always did have good taste…. Do you mind?" he sunk back and replied

"Better you drink it than me" i opened the bottle, took a sip and said

"So spill. You haven't touched a drop in years, what happened today?"

"Whats todays date Kara?"

"November 1st, Roy oh my god i totally forgot" today is Roy Harper's birthday. His eyes glossed over before saying

"30 years old. He would be 30 today" when a single tear fell i put the bottle down, joined him on the couch and hugged him tightly whilst he cried.

Roy fell asleep after nearly an hour of crying. Shortly after he fell asleep i poured the whisky away and checked the apartment for anything else. When i finished my phone started buzzing, i took it out of my pocket and saw Dick calling me. I answered it by saying

"Hey"

" _HEy hows Roy?"_

"Sleeping. Dick it's november 1st and we forgot"

" _Oh crap…"_

"Tell Wally as well. Dick when i leave i'm gonna need you to come and check up on him"

" _You know i will… The ceremony is about to start"_

"OKay, keep my on speaker"

" _YEah"_

Gentle music started playing and did for a couple minutes before a new voice came down the phone

 _"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Bruce do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy matrimony, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"Selena, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in (holy) matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"_

 _"I do."_

" _Repeat after me. I, Bruce take you selena, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."_

" _I, Bruce take you selena, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part"_

" _Selena Repeat after me. I Selena , take you Bruce to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part"_

" _I Selena , take you. Bruce , to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."_ the priest then said

" _Exchange of Rings Notary asks the man to place the ring on the woman's finger and to repeat the following, "I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."_ Dad and Selena repeated the sentence an the the priest said

 _"By virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of the Gotham City, I now pronounce you husband and may kiss the bride."_

I smiled when i heard cheering and applause through the phone. I can't believe that my father, Bruce Wayne, just got married to Ex-thief Selena Kyle. the cheering continued for a bit before i heard Dicks voice again  
"Hey did you get everything okay?"

"Yeah. i'll join you guys as soon as i can"  
"Take your time, K. Roy needs help"

"Give dad and selena my love"  
"Will do. See ya later"

"See ya" i put the phone down and turned back to Roy. Dick right, Roy does need help…

— _the next day—_

I woke up the next morning on Roy's couch to my phone ringing. I reached over for it and when i saw Damian ringing me

"Yeah…"

" _Well good morning to you too"_ i sat up, rubbed my eyes and said

"Sorry little brother, whats up?"

" _Just wondering when you're gonna be home"_ before i could reply Roy was coming out of his bedroom wearing just a pair of jogging bottoms.

" _Kara?"_ i snapped back into reality and replied

"Yeah, um, i'll be back in a hour…" i then noticed the ¾ empty bottle of whisky and said

"And then i'm going to need some coffee, a lot of coffee before i get behind the wheel of a car"

" _Bit to much to drink, sis?"_

"Maybe, don't tell the others"

" _No promises"_

"Damian"

" _See you later"_

"Whatever" i put my phone down before getting up off the couch.

I joined Roy in the kitchen and said

"How you feeling today?"

"Shit" i leant against the counter and said

"Roy can't keep going on like this" he took a sip of coffee and replied

"I know but rehab didn't work, Oliver don't help"

"Then what does?"

"You. i don't know why but being with you helps subside the cravings"

"You don't, like, like me right?" he nearly spat out his coffee as he replied

"God no, your like my sister and best friend"

"Ok good"

"So what am i gonna do, you leave today"

"Tonight, i'm leaving tonight. I kinda need to sober up"

"Not the point"

"Dick and Wally are gonna come check up on your whilst i'm gone. You're gonna have to trust them, talk to them. I'm a phone call away if you need to talk. Okay you can't shut off. Been there done that, not that fun…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Dicks P O V**

So Kara didn't come home last night, at first we worried but the Damian rang her and we were okay. Jason is currently nursing a hangover from yesterday, Tim is talking to the titans, Damian is annoying Jason, Selena is packing for the honeymoon and Bruce is making sure I know everything I need to before they go away for two weeks. I went to say something when the computer announced

" _Recognised Blackbat B-02"_

We both looked towards the Zeta tube. When the light faded Kara was stood there with a pair of sunglasses on, looking half asleep. As she started walking I said

"How's Roy?" She put a hand up and replied

"Coffee first. Then talk" I let out a small laugh as she walked past us up the stairs. Bruce then said

"Two kids with hangovers, great"

"Could be worse. We could all be hungover" as we started to follow I got my phone out and texted Damian

' _Karas home and hungover. Get some coffee on'_ seconds later I got a response

" _Been on for the last 5 minutes for Jason"_ I put my phone away and said to Bruce

"Come on Bruce, let's join the others"

"Are you sure you'll be okay without me for a few weeks?"

"Bruce it's just 2 weeks. We'll be okay" and with that we left the cave and went upstairs to join the others.

When we got upstairs everyone was in the snug. Tim was texting on his phone, Damian was playing with his Dog, Jason was sat on the couch with sunglasses on and a big mug of coffee, Kara was the same, Selena was sat in one of the armchairs with her laptop and Alfred was polishing the windows. Bruce went over and sat on the arm of the chair Selena was sat in. I sat down next Tim as Selena said

"So Kara, do you know where you're going to go" Kara took a slip of coffee before saying

"I don't know, haven't really thought about it much. There's so much stuff out there. I'm just gonna get in my car and drive ``I then said

"Just like you wanted too when we were kids"

"Yeah and then shit happened" when i said 'Shit' Alfred coughed as if to tell me to watch my language. We all noticed bruce's face drop before Kara said

"What's wrong dad?" he let out a sigh but before he said anything i got up and said

"Let's give 'em a sec guys" we got up and left Kara to talk to bruce.

Karas P.O.V.

When Dick closed the door behind him, I put my mug down and said

"Dad, what's wrong"

"It's nothing"

"You're a good lair dad, but you can't lie to me"

"I may have trained you a little too well"

"So what's wrong"

"Kara are you 100% sure you want to go"

"Dad we've been over this. I have to get away for awhile" he got up and walked over to the window before saying

"I know, but I just got my little girl back. I don't want to lose you again"

I got up and went over to the window. I stood next to him before saying

"You're not gonna lose me Dad. Okay, I'm here" I took his hand and continued

"But I'm 25, I lost 5 years of my life because of Drake. I need to get it back and for me to do that, I need you to let me go". He smiled, looked at me and said

"I always knew you'd leave home one day, I just didn't know it would be so hard to let you go". I hugged him from the side as we looked out of the window into the garden.

Damian was playing fetch with Titus, Jason is sat on the steps wearing sunglasses, Dick is on the phone to someone, Tim is on his laptop, Selena is sat next to Jason and Alfred is watching from the Patio. Dad then said

"They'll miss you, Kara"

"I know, I'm gonna miss them too… If you need me to come home for anything, just call"

 **9 hours later**

Thanks to one of Alfred Miracle hangover cures, all the alcohol was out of my system by 6PM. The others insisted that I should stay for dinner before leaving, so that's what I did. Alfred made a lovely dinner and everyone was there, Dad, Selena, Dick, Jay, Tim, Damian, Barbra, Kate and Luke. It was a really nice evening but soon enough it was time to pack my car.

We started packing my car at 7:30PM shortly after the sun went down. The boys helped me put some bags in the car. When I put the last bag in, I closed the trunk and said

"That's it. That's the last of my stuff" I turned to face the others and Jay was the first to speak

"Last chance to change you mind K"  
"We've been over this JayJay, i gotta go" Damian nudged Jay and said  
"We know. We're just gonna miss you ``I went over to my baby brother and hugged him whilst saying

"I'M gonna miss you too" I hugged them one by one and said goodbye to them.

When I hugged Barbra i said

"Remember what i asked you to do?"

"Yeah" She then said quietly

"Be careful K"

"I will be, B. I promise" I pulled out of the hug with Barbra and then went to say bye to Selena.

"Hey Selena, I owe you an apology"

"What for Kara?"

"When I came back I wasn't 100% sold on this new you. But now i see that i was wrong, you have changed. It's your job to keep him out of trouble now" as i said that last thing I gestured to dad, who just smiled and shook his head. I then said

"Now that you're married… you're not expecting me to call you mom, are you?" she let out a small laugh before saying

"God no"

"Well that's a relief" i gave her a quick hug before turning to dad. Dad and I never really needed words, it's just who we are. I gave him and hug and as he held me tight he said

"Hey, Baby girl. Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah"

"I just... uh.." I knew what he was trying to say

" Yeah."

"You know?" I felt tears spring to my eyes as I said

"I know. I know."

"Good. Because I mean it" I pushed back the tears as i said  
"Me too" I then pulled out of the hug and said

"Right better get going" As i walked towards my car i stopped momentarially turned around and said  
"Please stay out of trouble" no one said anything, I just saw the boys look between each other with big smiles on their faces. I just sighed and said

"Why do I even try?" and with that i got in my car and drove off. As I drove away I looked in the mirror and saw my family stood there waving at me…

Lucius P.O.V.

I arrived at the specified meeting point just before 10PM, the place in question is a look out point on the cliffs just outside of Happy Harbour. I'm sat in my car with the case on the passenger side. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw headlights approaching over the ridge. I got out of my car as the other car came to a stop. As the other driver got out of their car i said

"Right on time Miss Wayne" Miss Wayne came and stood in front of my and said  
"Thanks for this Lucius. Have you got it"

"I'm a man of my word" i walked around to the passenger side on pulled the high tech case out of the front seat. I placed it on the bonnet and said

"It's a biometric case, only you can open it" she placed her hand on the top of the case and the locks popped open. She opened the case as i said

"It's made to the specifications you asked for, no symbols, nothing recognisable. I may have made a few tweaks and extras...Take these for example" i took a small plastic case out and said  
"These can be substituted for a mask. They are contact lense computers. When you're out in the field they can be changed to any colour you want them too to help conceal you identify along with the mouth cover.." I put them back into the case and the Kara closed them. SHe picked the case up and said  
"Thank you Lucius" She turned around back to her car as i said

"What ever you are planning on doing Miss Wayne, Be careful and good luck...


End file.
